


dispute | 현진

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Stay, dispute, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, hyunjin, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which hyerin and hyunjin take turns pointing out the faults in their “relationship”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	dispute | 현진

➛ **member(s):** _hwang hyunjin_  
➛ **genre:** _angst_  
➛ **pairing:** _hyunjin x oc_  
➛ **word count:** _1.1k_  
➛ **date written:** _january 31st, 2019_

➛ **prompt:** _“imagine getting in a fight with ___ and you go to slap him and he catches your wrist and backs you into the wall and leans in real close and whispers ‘wanna try that again sweetheart?’”_

\---

“Ugh, I’m bored!” I threw my hands in the air and let them fall on the couch with a loud thump. I expected some kind of reaction from him. I didn’t ask for much. The smallest bit of recognition that he acknowledged what I said would have sufficed. But alas, my boyfriend just scribbled away at his notebook, as he had been for the past hour. After I pushed myself up off the couch, I stormed over to him and placed my hand in front of the monitor to his laptop.

Hyunjin flicked his eyes over to me and pushed up his round-framed glasses with his pointer finger. “Yes?” he asked.

“Were you even listening to me?”

He sighed. “I was. I didn’t respond because you always say that.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He twirled the pen he had been writing within his hand. “Hyerin, babe. You know I’m always busy. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it is. Between balancing work and school, it’s hard to steal some free time to be with you. Then when I do get ‘free time’ I’m usually spending it doing homework or sleeping. I’d much rather spend the day doing stuff with you but after working a double-shift at the store than coming home to study, I get tired out. I-“ 

The delicate latch that had been holding my emotions in their cage finally broke. After weeks of hearing the same spiel that he was “too busy” and that he when he had the time he was “too tired” had finally gotten old. 

_I’ve had enough._

“Save it Hyunjin, you always use the same excuses.” I pulled my hand back towards me and spun around to go back to the couch. 

His calm tone made me even more infuriated. “Those aren’t excuses. That’s how my life is. Excuses defend things that are false and try to justify someone’s wrongdoings. What I tell you is-“ 

“Oh that’s right I forgot. Stupid Hyerin isn’t in university like her intelligent boyfriend so she doesn’t know the meaning of simple words like ‘excuse.’” My tone came out ice-cold, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him tilt his head in confusion. 

“What’s up with you today?” 

I spun around sharply, my hair whipped around my face like the clouds around the eye of a fierce hurricane. “If you paid attention to me at all, you’d know that today wasn’t the first time you’ve made me upset.” Anger boiled up from my chest through my veins directly to my mind. Everything thing I said was filled with the disappointment that he had been making me feel these past few weeks. “We haven’t done anything together in weeks, and I’m starting to think that your schedule isn’t the problem anymore.” 

Hyunjin laid down his pen on his notepad and took a deep breath. He kept his composure, like he always did every time we argued, and spoke in an even tone. “Tell me what you think the problem is then.” 

“You never pay attention to me. We never go out or do anything. Time and time again we end up in this situation. You taking unnecessarily long to do your ‘homework’ then me getting fed up and leaving.” I puffed out my cheeks and blew my hair away from my face. 

“So,” he paused and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m the problem. Is that what you’re saying?” 

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Yes, yes I am.” 

A smirk broke out across his lips. “Funny, because I think that you’re the problem.” I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. “Ah, it’s my turn to cut you off this time. Let me say what’s been bothering me these past few weeks since that’s what this conversation has turned into.” He stood from his chair and started to count off his list of issues as he slowly walked toward me. “You say I don’t pay attention to you but whenever I try to you’re always on your phone. You say I make excuses and don’t really work all those hours, but never come into the store to see if I’m really there, so you must not care about it that much. You say I take to long on my homework, but you try writing a ten-page essay on why homelessness is an issue in today’s society after getting home from a six-hour shift with no break. We don’t go out because I can’t afford to go out. Both time-wise and financially. It’s hard enough for me to afford this lousy apartment, let alone treat you to some fancy lunch whenever you please.” By the end of his diatribe, he was face to face with me, and he had lowered himself to my eye level. 

_I can’t believe he just said all that to me._ With each second that he stared into my eyes, patiently awaiting my response, my heartbeat at a faster pace. It sped up until it hammered so fast and so loud that it echoed through my ears, and with that, my breath quickened. 

“Awe, what’s wrong baby? The truth hurts doesn’t it.” A cheeky grin spread across his face as he let out a soft chuckle. 

It was the kind of smart ass look that makes you want to smack it right off a person’s face. 

In my fit of rage, that’s exactly what I did. 

Or at least—what I had planned to do. 

As soon as I had raised my hand to swing it at him, Hyunjin caught my wrist. He used his body weight to push me into the wall that was to the left of us. He leaned in close, so close that I could feel the air next to me ear move when he whispered, “Wanna try that again sweetheart?” His tone was dangerously low. Never before had I heard him sound so angry. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up, and chills to trickle down my spine. 

A beat of silence followed his question. Before I could think of an answer, he spoke up again. “If you think it’s acceptable to hit someone just because you realized you were in the wrong, then you’ve got another thing coming.” He leaned back and looked me dead in the eyes as he said, “Get out of my apartment. I never want to see you again. We’re over.” His darkened gaze flicked along my face one last time before he loosened his grip on me and turned away. 

“Wait, Hyun-“ 

“Did I stutter? Leave. Now.” He gestured to his front door as he continued to walk away, not pausing to look at me. I reached out to touch his arm, and barely brushed my fingertips across his skin before he flinched away from me. “What’s done is done. It’s what you wanted right?” His voice was thick with annoyance. “Go find someone else to put up with your bullshit.” 

\-----★-----☆


End file.
